


England training camp 2021

by DeleSonny



Category: Men’s Football
Genre: Almost Blow Jobs, Cute, England camp, Football, Kissing, M/M, Training, euros 2021, wanking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleSonny/pseuds/DeleSonny
Summary: It’s back to the England training camp and Marcus Rashford has a HUGE crush on Jesse Lingard and could barley look at him without blushing. He couldn’t let anyone find out.....
Relationships: Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford
Kudos: 6





	England training camp 2021

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done a fanfic on Marcus Rashford and Jesse Lingard yet so here it is :)   
> I hope you enjoy and leaving kudos means a lot   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes:)

“Right then lads, welcome back, I’ve noticed some of you have been playing well for your clubs so I’ve called you back up. Some of you I have called up to see where I can improve so you can come back playing at the best of your ability in my squad” Gareth Southgate was telling them everything that will be going in in training. 

Marcus was zoned out throughout all of it 

“You okay Marcus?” He heard Deles voice come from next to him   
“Y-yeah.....” Rashford replied   
“Okay well you seemed unfocused” Dele said   
“It’s nothing I’m fine Del” Dele could see straight through Marcus to know he was lying but he didn’t want to question him 

**

About 20 minutes later they went to their rooms to settle in. Southgate let them have the day off training today as it was their first day back.   
Marcus walked into his room only to see the one and only Jesse Lingard   
“Hey Marcus” Jesse said and smiled  
“Hey!” He replied back almost instantly “when did you get here I didn’t see you earlier when Gareth was talking to us?”  
“Oh yeah.... there was traffic” Jesse said   
“Oh okay” Marcus replied “let’s unpack our stuff”  
“Yeah” JL said 

Marcus put his spare change of clothes in the wardrobe that was at the bottom of his bed and then put his training kit in the drawer. 

“Marcus you got any spare room in there?” Jesse said  
“How many clothes did you bring for you to have to use some of my space?!” Rashford joked  
“Hehe my mom cares for me too much I guess” Jesse said   
“Haha I have some room in here if you want to put them in here” Marcus opened two spare drawers and Jesse put his pants in there “lovely” Rashford said sarcastically  
“Hehe you said I could” Jesse nudged him “Let’s go see who’s around then?”   
“Sure!” Marcus replied 

They were walking down the corridor and then out of nowhere Trent Alexander Arnold came running out his room laughing   
“Hahaaaa fuck off mate” Trent shouted into the room  
“By that I’m guessing your sharing with dele” Marcus and Jesse laughed   
“Yeahhh” Trent said still laughing   
“Your such kids” Jesse said “what were you even doing anyway?” 

Marcus looked round the door and saw dele chasing him with two pillows in each hand 

“Wow-“ Marcus laughed   
“No but the thing is we pissed on the pillows first so now when we get hit we get piss slapped and each time you get hit that’s 3 points to them” Trent explained it   
“That’s disgusting!” They heard a voice coming down the corridor   
“Hey Harry” Jesse said to Winks. “They’re going around pissing on pillows now so you might wanna hide them”   
“Ahaha I heard” Winksy said  
“Right me and Jesse are going to get going” Marcus said “see you all later”

The both of them continued down the corridor and made their way onto the training pitch 

“Fancy a kick around?” Jesse said   
“Sure why not” Marcus walked over and got a ball from the bag 

They were just doing one on one passing then Sterling and Maquire came out 

“Hey guys!” Raheem said   
“Hey you two” Jesse said back “wanna join?”  
“Yeah but can we do a two v two match” Maquire asked “it’ll be fun”  
“Okay then” Marcus said “Jesse will be with me”   
“Okay. Come on Harry” Sterling said 

After about 20 minutes of playing Lingard had got tripped up by Harry

“Shit. You okay Jesse?” Maquire ran over to him and helped him up   
“Yeah” he tried to get up but couldn’t” sh-shit!” Jesse held his ankle in pain.   
“I’ll go get medical staff” raheem said   
“I’ll go too!” Marcus said 

Marcus and Harry were running inside and got the staff 

They came running out with a medical bag 

5 minutes later Jesse was in the med room getting his ankle checked out   
“What happened” Gareth came into the med room worried   
“It’s fine gaffer. We were just playing and I hurt my ankle. Well Harry tripped me up but it’s fine.” Jesse was lying. It was really hurting.   
“You know this could affect your game time right?” Gareth said 

Before Lingard could speak Marcus came in

“You okay Jesse?” Marcus walked up to him   
“Yeah it’s n-nothing.....” Lingard clenched his fists because of the pain   
“No it’s something Jesse and I won’t let you train until that is fully healed.” Gareth said   
“I’m gonna head back up to the room I’ll see you in a bit” Marcus walked out of the room   
“So the ankle is broken and I suggest leaving him out for 6-7 weeks while it heals” the doctor said  
“Fuck!” Jesse shouted “this is gonna be a shit camp” he mumbled under his breath 

**

Half an hour later Gareth escorted him back up to his room making sure he didn’t fall over or anything due to him being on crutches 

“Get some rest. And rest that ankle” Gareth said   
“Yeah okay.....” 

Jesse walked in the room and Marcus was playing with his phone 

“Hey you okay?” Marcus asked  
“Well apart from the fucking broken ankle no I’m not” Jesse said “I can’t play or train for 6-7 weeks because of this” 

They heard a knock at their door 

“Come in” Marcus shouted   
It was Harry Maquire “hey Jesse I’m so sorry about earlier I know how much it means to you to play football”

Lingard sort of had to accept his apology because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship over this 

“Nah it’s fine....” Jesse said   
“You sure. I feel so ba-“ Harry was cut off before he could say anything else   
“I said it’s fine Harry” Jesse tried to stay calm about it   
“Okay.... see you tomorrow...” Harry walked out of the room

“Are you okay Jesse?” Marcus asked and got into bed 

He didn’t answer 

“Did you hear me I asked if you were okay? “Marcus said again   
“Yes I’m fine Marcus. Can we just go to sleep please?” Jesse seemed really distressed and it was probably to do with his ankle “I’m sorry I just get really pissed of when I can’t play”   
“It’s fine Jesse. I know what it’s like” Marcus said   
“C-can you come over here?” Jesse said 

Marcus felt pure happiness inside of him and he tried to stop himself from smiling   
“Yeah sure” Rashford got up and walked over to Jesses bed. “Better?”   
“Yeah” Jesse said “I knew you’d like coming over here seeming as you like me”   
“Yeahhh.... wait... what?!” Marcus was shocked by the fact that he knew that  
“H-how did you find out?!”   
“Trent told me” Jesse said 

Rashfords face went bright red and he burried his face in the pillow.

“Marcus look at me” Jesse said 

He lifted his head to look at him “I feel so embarrassed and I’m sor-“ Marcus got cut off by Jesse kissing him. 

Jesse got on top of Marcus being mindful of his ankle. 

Rashford played with Lingards hair for a while then put his hands up the back of his top. Marcus slowly started to take jesses top off and he went with it.   
They took each other shirts off and continued kissing. Jesse kissed Marcuses neck and left hickeys there. 

“They’re gonna be hard to cover up...” Jesse said   
“Oh well” Marcus said back 

After about 15 minutes of kissing Jesse slid his hand down Marcuses body and played with his dick.   
He let out small moans being careful not to be too loud because of people in the rooms next to them. 

Lingard wanked Marcus off for a while and he couldn’t take it anymore. Marcus was going to cum 

“J-Jesse.... I-I’m... ah..... I-I’m going.... t-to.... ahhh ..... cum” Marcus bit his bottom lip and frowned slightly at the feeling. 

Lingard totally ignored what Marcus said I kept on going picking up the pace a bit this time. 

After 10 minutes of Jesse wanking Marcus off, he moved his head down to give Marcus him a blow job 

*knock knock* 

“Shit!!” They both said at the same time.   
Marcus sat up and but his shirt back on to go and answer the door.   
“Put the covers over you!!” Marcus said to Jesse 

He opened the door to see Eric Dier standing there   
“Hey Eric” Marcus yawned and rubbed his eyes to make it look like he just woke up  
“Hey Marcus is Jesse asleep?” Eric asked   
“Yeah. What do you need him for?” Marcus said   
“The gaffer wants to talk to him tomorrow about his ankle- omg are those hickeys?!” Eric cut himself off   
“N-no....” Marcus put his hand over them   
“Oooo what you two been getting up to in there??” Eric said jokingly 

Marcus slapped Eric on the arm 

“Haha. It’s fine tho. I’m cool with it” Eric said “can you tell jesse that Gareth wants a word tomorrow then?”   
“Yeah sure” Marcus said “do not tell anyone about me and Jesse!”  
“I won’t don’t worry” Eric smiled “goodnight” he walked down the corridor back to his room 

Marcus shut the door and got back in bed with Jesse

“That was too close...” Marcus said  
“Yeah” Jesse laughed   
“Oh yeah by the way Gareth wants a word with you tomorrow” Marcus said   
“Okay. Let’s get some sleep it’s pretty late and we actually have to train tomorrow. Well....you do....” Jesse said kissing Marcus on the forehead   
“Okay, goodnight I love you” Marcus said   
“I love you too” 

** 

It was 9:00am and Jesse was woken up by the sound of his alarm going off.   
He yawned and stopped it 

“Marcus wakey wakey babes” Jesse tapped him   
“Mmmm” Rashford face planted the pillow and groaned. “Not yet. 5 more minutes”   
“You have training” Jesse said 

That soon got him out of bed.   
Marcus jumped in the shower and got ready. He stood in the mirror looking at the hickeys on his neck.   
“Are they visible” Marcus said  
“Only if you look properly” Jesse answered “ and I’m pretty sure no one will be creepy enough to stare at your neck ahah”  
“Okay hehe. You coming down for breakfast?” Marcus asked   
“Yeah” Lingard said. “Let’s go”

They made their way down to the canteen where they greeted their teammates.   
“Morning guys” Marcus and Jesse sat at a table with Winsky, Dier, Mings and Dele.   
“Morning” Dele said   
“Hey Del” Jesse sat down   
“What happened to the foot” Tyrone asked   
“Maquire tripped me up in a two v two game yesterday.   
“Ouch. Gotta say his tackles are nasty” Dele said. “One kick in the ankle from him and it’s literally so painful”   
“Your quiet this morning Winsky” Marcus said   
“Yeah just tired because someone kept me awake last night snoring” he was looking at Eric   
“Hehe sorry” Eric said

“Morning lads if you all can listen up for a sec” Gareth was standing up in front of the canteen making an announcement “due to a very waterlogged pitch today training will be in the inside turf. Make sure you’ve got your astros ready” 

“Fuck sake. I hate training on the inside turf” Dele sat back in his chair and folded his arms.   
“Someone’s getting moody” Tyrone laughed   
“Fuck off” Dele joked 

**

20 minutes later they were all warming up on the turf and played some practice matches   
About half an hour into the training session Lingard came in to watch   
“Hey” Rashford ran up to Jesse and hugged him “how’s the ankle?”   
“Pissing me off” Jesse said   
“Aww I’m sorry you can’t train” Marcus said   
“It’s okay” Jesse pulled a sad face  
“Ah- no.. don’t pull that face” Rashford said   
Jesse continued to pretend cry when Dele walked over   
“Is he?” Dele asked Marcus   
“Nope just being a baby hehe” Marcus said   
Jesse slapped Marcus on the arm   
Harry Kane came over and told them to get back to training   
“See you later Jesse” Dele said   
“See you” Jesse said 

** 

Two hours later they were excused. The squad was getting ready to head down to the canteen for something to eat before they headed up to bed   
Marcus walked into his room and saw Jesse lying in bed on his phone 

“Hey. Good training session?” Jesse asked  
“Yeah thanks” Marcus walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on

20 minutes later he got out. 

“Wow Marcus how long does it take you to have a shower” jesse laughed   
“Shut up” Marcus grabbed his clothes and changed in the bathroom.   
“You know you don’t have to change in there anymore. We are dating” Jesse said   
“Yeah but I feel all exposed” Marcus laughed   
“Haha dumbass. You ready?” Jesse said   
“Yeah let’s go” Marcus opened the door and let Lingard go first.

They walked into the canteen and saw that Eric Dier and Dele had saved them seats at their table 

“Hey guys” Eric said “how’s the ankle Jesse?”   
“Hey and yeah it’s getting better thanks” Jesse said 

Dele fell asleep on the table because of how tired he was

“Shh guys watch this” Marcus got up and stood behind Dele   
“Dele quick wake up!!!” Marcus shouted and tickled him   
“Fuck!!” Dele shot up and fell back on his chair “ow” He held the back on his head   
Eric, Marcus and Jesse were all laughing now and they noticed that Sterling, Kane and Trent were laughing too  
“Shit Marcus sit down” Jesse pulled Rashfords top and pulled him to sit down   
“Why?” He asked  
“Look who’s coming over” Eric said   
“Shit” Eric said   
“Shit” then Marcus said   
“Shit” then Jesse   
“Someone’s gonna get their ass whooped!” Trent shouted over   
“Fuck off Trent” Eric laughed   
“Does someone wanna tell me what just happened and why Dele is on the floor” Southgate said   
“Um I pulled a prank on Dele while he was asleep and he fell of his chair” Marcus said   
“You do know that could of ended badly” Gareth said   
“Yeah but it was only a bit of banter” Marcus said   
“I don’t care weather it was banter or not Marcus. Dele could have seriously injured himself” Southgate replied and helped Dele up.   
“Gaffer it’s fine” Dele said and brushed himself off   
“If I see you do that again I will suspend you” Gareth said and walked off   
“Who does he think he is?” Marcus said   
“Urm our manager” Eric said in a sassy way  
“No shit Sherlock. You want a medal?” Marcus said “sorry Del, are you okay?”   
“Yeah I’m fine don’t worry about it” Dele answered

**

They all had finished and they headed up back to their rooms. 

It was near enough 12:00am so Jesse called a few players and they snook down to the indoor turf to play about.   
It was Marcus, Jesse, Trent, Eric, Dele, Maquire and Tyrone.   
They all snook into the indoor pitch and played 3 on 3 match with Jesse being the ref due to his ankle   
Dele scored 5 minutes in and celebrated stupidly with Trent and Eric   
“Offside!” Jesse shouted even though it wasn’t and they all laughed about it 

15 minutes in and Tyrone scored and then Maquire gave him a piggy back round the pitch. 

“Haha dumbasses” Jesse said   
“I think we should call it a night now it’s almost half 1” Sterling said.   
“Alright” Jesse said 

They all shared their good nights and headed back to their rooms 

“Tonight was fun” Marcus said   
“Yeah” Jesse replied 

Soon after they said that Dele and Eric came bursting into their room with snacks 

“Yeah I called Dele and Eric” Jesse said   
“Really, never woulda guessed” Marcus said sarcastically

They turned on the tv and bindged films for a while then went to sleep 

“Night guys” Eric said   
“Night” Marcus said 

They really couldn’t wait to play in games again   
They couldn’t wait for Jesse to be back.


End file.
